


You and me at the end of the world

by skyva



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: But also beautiful uk?, But read it pls, End of the World, Like tooth rotting romance, M/M, Sad, Self explanatory title, attempt at being poetic, author sucks at summaries, romantic, seongjoong are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyva/pseuds/skyva
Summary: So when the sky fell and everything that was, ceased to be,Two certain boys managed to stop time.Or: seongjoong dancing to old music as the world ends in the background.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	You and me at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my second¿ attempt at a fic + pls imagine senti cathartic music playing in the bg as you read it , I truly was in my feels.
> 
> (And seonghwa's in a black leather jacket bc you know, his 'the story never ends' cover destroyed me :')

"Hongjoong! Come on I've found a way, let's get out of here right now!" Seonghwa screamed as loud as possible, so Hongjoong could hear him over the deafening sound of destruction. The sound that echoed everywhere.

  
But Hongjoong didn't make a move, didn't even flinch, as if Seonghwa's warnings hadn't existed. As if the world wasn't ending.  
When Seonghwa peeked in through the main door, Hongjoong was right where he left him half an hour ago. Calmly poised on the swinging chair in their balcony and..... and smiling.

  
Seonghwa was getting more and more worried by the moment. Everyone out there, every news outlet that was still operational, every person in random crowds of confused people, every cab driver and every scientist was chanting the same words over and over again. "The world is ending."

But Seonghwa was still in denial. And not without substance at that. What about the rumors that the Russian federation had built a basment deep in the mantle to protect it's crowd from the unavoidable meteor shower. And what about the Asean nations shamelessly opening up medical facilities only to the extra rich people.

The Sun was exploding but hadn't the same stupid news outlets claimed that the planet won't be destroyed? That even though all life forms might be wiped out the planet would remain?  
They didn't live in Russia nor were they rich enough to afford fourth grade sunburn treatment but they were still in the safe zone. Their country hadn't been struck yet, the moon was still out. Well..for 23 hours atleast.

And if Hongjoong didn't get a move on right! this! second! they'd have no chance left to live. And no, as long as Seonghwa was alive and capable nothing could happen to Hongjoong. He would protect Hongjoong, he would protect them.

He hurriedly walked over to the balcony, kneeling in front of the younger, watching as the stars reflected in his eyes.  
"H-Hongjoong...? Are you okay? Why aren't you preparing to leave?" his brows were furrowed with every sort of worry possible to humankind but he waited for Hongjoong to come to. He was always pateint for Hongjoong. He'd always be.

"Hwa...Can yo- .." Hongjoong sighed. " Can I... hold you..?" he asked with a voice smaller than his courage. And Seonghwa broke.  
With his long due tears finally rolling down his cheeks and messily onto his lips, he dropped his head in the other's lap. He felt smaller hands hold his and a cheek press against his hair.

  
"Joong..why? Why are you being like this? I told you there's a way I told you we're gonna make it. Didn't you always believe me? Don't you believe me now?"

  
An equally shaky voice replied to his, like a whisper. " I'll always believe in you Hwa." He paused to get up and gently place Seonghwa's cheeks into his hands. They fit.

  
" But this isn't the same Hwa... Why... Where exactly are you running off to? Where can we go Seonghwa?" He asked with a hopeless desperation in his voice and Seonghwa... Seonghwa was baffled at how Hongjoong sounded so .. so weak. The strongest person he ever knew... being so weak...

  
"I've been out the whole evening Joong, I've talked to a hundred people and asked a hundred more. They're not giving up! Then why should we?" He raised his eyebrows eagerly, mist still clouding his vision. " I've managed to sneak us both a seat on the only bus that's leaving for the shore...and and who knows we might be able to climb a boat from there or atleast till then, we can avoid the sunrise, we can avoid the solar flames Hongjoong!"

  
"What then Seonghwa? We can't keep running from the sunrise forever, It's going to catch up at some point...What then?"

"I don't know okay! I don't know!" Seonghwa stood up on his feet, voice rising alarmingly. "But till then...atleast.." The tears were back, pushed behind the hands he despairingly covered his face with.

" I don't want to sit here helplessly Joong. Atleast we can try, till then... "

  
The shorter softly removed the hands from Seonghwa's face as held them between the two of them. Their silhouettes shone against the moonlight.

  
"I don't want to." Seonghwa disbelievingly raised his head to face Hongjoong. "I don't want to waste time running, escaping and draining ourselves of hope struggling to find a way. I don't want to depend on a 'till then' because after that.. there's nothing. There's nothing waiting for us on that other side Hwa."

  
"You're just being pessissimistic, there's so many people finding a way, and even though most efforts have been futile I'm sure we'll come through. Did you hear Joong, they almost found a way to survive in California?"

  
"California went down in flames 3 hours ago Seonghwa." He said with sorrow in his hoarse voice.

  
"That's because they weren't fast enough, maybe people on the shore are. Maybe atleast one place we escape to will be prepared! We still have time left Hongjoong, let's find a way.."

His knees were week. He justwanted to sleep. He just wanted to hear his mother's lullabies once more. But for now, he wanted Hongjoong to live.

Hongjoong grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the railing of the balcony, the sound of the grumbling ground and collapsing buildings screeching in a distance. Their whispers were still audible.

  
He stopped and looked towards Seonghwa again. " Hwa... I've always been so grateful for having you. Everything was... just perfect with you. Even when you'd act stupid, even when we'd fight and even through all the tough times. Just looking at your dumb smile made me forget every worry of mine. But with that happiness Seonghwa.. with it came fear. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't a fairytale but I loved every second of it and I was afraid of losing it. Each moment that I thought I couldn't get happier, I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For the dream to end." Seonghwa started sobbing even more helplessly, his head drooping low and shoulders shaking with his sobs.

  
He summoned all the strength left in him to speak through his tears. " I know Hongjoong, I know! Joong... you found me when I was done with everything in life, when I wanted to end it all... but for you I- I wanted to wait for a tomorrow. And the day after that, and the one after that too. Because of you, I wanted to live Hongjoong For the first time in my life I truly.. wanted to live."

It was his last plea of understanding, it came out more desperate than he would've liked it to but it was all he had.  
"I couldn't believe it either but here we are right? We have each other, and as long as I'm breathing Joong, I want to be beside you. I want to live. With you Not now, but in a tomorrow where both of us can be together. Safe and sound."

Hongjoong shook his head as his own eyes threatened to give up. If they turned a little more, they could see the orange flares rising up from one side of the horizon. Not dangerous yet, but soon to be.  
But they were too lost in each other to bother. And that might be exactly the point Hongjoong was trying to put across.

"Seonghwa.. when I found you, I - I... wished we could be together. And when we got together, I wished we could stay like that forever. But the insecurity kept eating me because I'd never been happier in my life and I'm not a kid Seonghwa I knew better than to believe in a happy ending. I knew there would be separation at some point, that either of us would change or time and situations might force us to o- or even if we- we..." He sniffled into his sleeve before continuing.

" Even if we made it far Hwa.. one of us.. would die before the other and the other would be left to grieve... alone. But look now!" He said gesturing with his arms towards the sky and with a sudden excitement lighting up his eyes.  
"Every wish I never knew I had, came true. And even when I wished for an eternity beside you, look! Look all around us Hwa! Even that wish is being granted!"

  
He pulled a confused Seonghwa even closer until their foreheads touched , and the smaller rubbed his palm on the other's back.

  
"And not in an eternal curse sort of way but in a beautiful ending. Where not one of us, but both of us get to see the end with each other, in an ending that we didn't force ourselves into. But in an end that the world bestowed upon us. Not such that we'd leave and the rest of the world would continue living about oblivious, but such that they'd all be united.. in one last moment together."

  
Seonghwa held Hongjoong's head in his hands from where he was hunched against the other's forehead, in a calmed motion. Seemingly having given up on their escape.

"I'll admit it Hongjoong. I'll admit I don't know where we're going and even that I don't think anyone's gonna survive... b- but can you blame me for wanting a few more hours, a few more days? If this really is the end Joong.. I don't want it to come just now. Not now, I'm not prepared. Maybe I can buy us some more time if we run. Just a little more time.. please..." With those words he fell into distressed silence again, trying to hide his sobs.

Half the world around them was engulfed into a serene light, and the other half in remnants of the night. The temperature was rising alarmingly, and although for them, time had stopped moving, the world hadn't stopped turning. They were in the eye of the storm.

"Death is always imminent Hwa.. yet no one is ever prepared for it. Neither can we be. We can run away Seonghwa, sure we can, but you and I both know it's futile. And knowing that these are the last few moments with you... I don't want to waste them trying to run about pointlessly finding an escape. Wasting the precious time we have left in useless efforts. "

Seonghwa knew Hongjoong was right. He always was.

  
They looked into each other's eyes yet again, and if it wasn't for the sweat on their hands, it'd almost appear as a normal evening. That didn't stop them from grabbing on like their life depended on it though.  
Because maybe it did.

" If this is the last time I get to look at your face Seonghwa" - Hongjoong said with a smile. "Then I want to revel in it. Commit it to memory. Bask in it for as long as we have. "

Seonghwa drank up evey detail that Hongjoong's face was, his voice and his sweating hands, softly laying in his own. It was unfair. It was sad. He was being selfish but really, he just wanted more. He wanted to be like this one more time.

And maybe that intuitive part of Hongjoong had read his thoughts perfectly well, like that one time Seonghwa wouldn't dare comment on the the excess salt in his porridge, but Hongjoong had sensed it through his perfect acting and saved him from finishing it up. Because he spoke once again- " Look at the sky Hwa... don't be sad. You used to say you'd bring the stars down to me if you could now look, they're really all coming down to me." Hongjoong beamed, as though he hadn't been happier in saying anything ever before.

"I knew the end of us would come but I didn't know when.. or how.. so I was always unsure, always unsettled. But now we all know exactly how and when the end comes. It's the end of all my paranoia. It is freedom for me , for you, and for us."

Suddenly Seonghwa engulfed Hongjoong in a bruising embrace as if he were flying away somewhere. And at that point, he decided to forget about the bike he had ready in the parking lot, that sack of chips he had stolen from an abandoned shop to take as urgent food supplies, and the way his jacket seemed to melt into his skin from the sweltering heat. Maybe it did melt into his skin. But they had time left.   
And really, all they had was time, because it had stopped for them.

" I love you, Hongjoong..." he whispered.  
"Love you too dummy" Joong smiled. " Now stop being a sap, your cranky face doesn't suit that badass leather jacket." He ruffled the other's hair.

" Shut up, you know I look dapper in whatever I wear." Seonghwa said while smiling, and narrowed his eyes in playful measure.

Hongjoong snorted " Pfft...' _dapper_ ' " He said over-exaggeratingly "It's like we're in 2010 or something" He said, rolling his eyes.

The taller pulled him closer by the waist in a teasing manner, but spoke gently. " Maybe we are." He closed his eyes.

They were calm. As if the world wasn't ending and as if they were absorbed in a dimension of their own.  
They were at peace.

....................................

And somewhere between the prominent meteor shower and far-fetched cries of help in the city, Hongjoong's old radio was brought out. A few spare cells shoved in carelessly and somehow made to work. The sky was much much brighter now. As it got painful to keep the eyes open, they rested their head in the crook of each other's necks laughing at some or the other joke. In the few hours that they danced together, even the worn out radio didn't dare stop. No matter how much it's old age was begging it to. It was almost as if it were singing it's own last hymn, as a tribute to everything going down.

As if it were destiny.  
And who were two mere boys, stupidly lost in the moment, even supposed to oppose the will of fate?

  
So they didn't. They kept dancing until their bodies threatened to melt into one. Surprisingly painless as their minds wandered to their memories. Sweet memories of their ruined walls in an attempt to paint them, lazy afternoons with rock music playing from god knows where, bike rides in freezing wind, sunsets with hot cocoa, food fights and complaints from the neighbours to stop being so noisy.

The lullabies of mothers, long lost in vague cries, and the people at the shore, still trying to survive were all pushed to the back of whatever consciousness they used to have.  
The ground beneath them finally gave up, willing to collapse into a long drop any instant. But Hongjoong's favourite song dared not to finish before their last dance was over.

For a moment there, they existed in flames. And not in any pain, nor in numbness. But in peace. In happiness and in love. And as Seonghwa looked into Hongjoong's eyes for one last time, he saw life. And he saw death. He saw everything, and he saw beauty. In his eyes, for the first time, he didn't see stars, for those were busy falling all about them. But he saw in those eyes... purpose.

  
And his purpose had been fulfilled.

............................

And so maybe some sneaky Russians had managed to hide themselves underground and maybe the people at the shore managed to run away from the sunrise, managed to survive till several tomorrows. But time came out and took them too. Swept them off of their feet. As it did for every piece of life, in it's eternal cycle.

That night the Earth was lit up in the most ethereal fireworks show ever known to mankind. And even the last one.

  
In the aftermath the oceans growled thunderous rythms, and the sun finally dimmed to a mild light, barely illuminating the sky, but existing as a bigger moon alongside the crescent and the spill of stars. The azure of sky was merged into pink and yellow. As if all spectra had emptied themselves upon the stratosphere. It was calm, silent.  
It was finally the end.

Not for Seonghwa and Hongjoong though. They were in their own utopia.

And even when all that was, wasn't anymore and the Sun set, disappearing in an unclear promise of return; for a certain two boys, time had stopped. And they were still dancing, breathing in each other's company and smiling softly.  
  


Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: I have nothing against Russians lmao and pls forgive a kid for tooth rotting romance, I'm soft for seongjoong :')  
> Aand thanks for reading, hope you liked it! :))


End file.
